Destined
by RedSakura19
Summary: A day after Princess Yuuki is born, her future is predicted to be intertwined with a silver haired vampire hunter. However Kaname does not approve that his Yuuki could belong to another. After the death of their parents, Kaname is Yuuki's sole guardian and keeps her confined in the castle. At sixteen she decides to run away to see the world for herself..drawing closer to her Prince
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Vampire Knight. **

**This is an AU story but also similar to the original plot. **

* * *

Big brown eyes stare up in wonder and a smile graces her small pink lips. Arms and legs flail from a pink onesie being confined in a warm woolly blanket.

"Isn't our Yuuki adorable?" Juuri coos teasing the baby with her index finger

"Yes she is. She looks just like you," Haruka looks over her shoulder at the crib.

"She's so beautiful and fragile like a china doll," Kaname comments with a smile of wonder as he stands at her right side.

Juuri and Haruka chuckle at what their son's compliment..

"Lord Haruka and Lady Juuri the fortune teller is here and also the Senate leader would like to have a word with the both of you," informed a servant.

The Kuran King and Queen sighed. They looked at their daughter apologetically. She was only a day old and they wanted to spend as much time with her as possible without being dragged to meetings with the Senate. Things for them looked bleak as all they wanted was to live a peaceful life not debate for their right for freedom.

"Fine bring the fortune teller upstairs and tell the Senate we're coming," ordered Haruka

"Kaname dear, can you see to it the future of your sister, and inform us of her fortune?" Juuri asked. With only a few Kurans left and the uncertainty of their relations with the Senate they rely on their fortune teller to know their future so they can take preventative methods need be to protect their family.

"Yes mother of course," responded Kaname.

"You are wonderful," Juuri cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead. "I can already tell that you shall take care of Yuuki well,"

* * *

A beautiful woman with braided raven hair, glasses, various religious symbols around her neck and wearing a long black dress with full sleeves and sandals came into the room. Her lean fingers with many moonstones rings, glided along the rail of the crib clanking on the wooden rods. "Ah the Kuran Princess...," her blue eyes closed and her nose wrinkled as she sniffed. "What a pure and sweet scent of her blood," Kaname protectively stood closer to Yuuki's crib and watched the woman's face contort into expressions of intoxicated euphoria. She licked her black lips showing her orange stained teeth from tobacco. Yuuki too observed the unfamiliar lady with curiosity.

"I do believe you are here to predict Lady Yuuki's fortune, Cassandra" Kaname reminded.

"Ah yes," Cassandra opened her eyes and rummaged through her bag. She took out a peacock feather and circled it above Yuuki. She then with both hands rubbed the feather together and with one big clap the feather burst into flames. Sparkling blue and green dust floated above Yuuki's crib like a Milky Way. Yuuki gurgled in awe then amusement at Cassandra's spell. The mystic woman waved her hands around the forming cloud making her platinum bangles tingle. "Hmmm," she narrowed her indigo eyes and then nodded.

"What do you see?" Asked Kaname with much interest.

Cassandra smirked "I not only see the future of Lady Yuuki but also a new era where Vampires and Vampire Hunter's will coexist along side Humans. Princess Yuuki's fate is intwined with a silver haired Vampire Hunter, who will protect her and cherish her as well as she will spend the rest of her life with him,"

Kaname was shocked beyond words. Yuuki. His Yuuki could not belong to another. She was his. She entered this world for him. Only him and he would make sure to tip the scales in his favour. "Cassandra, you shall not speak of this with anyone. If the revelation of this prediction is uttered from your mouth..." A vase on the table cracked into tiny specs of dust, the water evaporated as the steam rose and the red rose began to turn black, coal black until it rotted into nothingness.

Cassandra nodded her head "I understand my lord," she clapped her hands and the milky way above the crib disappeared. Yuuki frowned with a pout and was about to cry when Kaname gave her a small teddy to distract her. Cassandra walked to the threshold and smirked. "No one has been able to manipulate destiny. Many have tried and failed. What is destined to happen will happen. What are you and I? Nothing in front of the master of fate," she threw her arm up and left laughing.

Kaname's grip on the crib tightened as the words echoed. He gazed at Yuuki and smiled effortlessly. It was worth it.

* * *

"Kaname, what did Cassandra predict?" Juuri asked her son at dinner.

Kaname stopped, his shoulders tensed and his fork hovering over his plate. He took a silent deep breath. "She predicted that Yuuki and I shall always be together. Forever,"

Haruka shared a glance with Juuri and held her hand above the table. "Just like us," he smiled. It was common for pure bloods to marry their siblings.

* * *

_Six years later..._

"The roses there are quite rare. If they leave their climate and are migrated somewhere else then they shrivel. However I managed to bring one for you Yuuki," Kaname gave her a small bottle with a rose floating in orange liquid to keep it alive.

"Wow Kaname! Thank you so much," Yuuki sat on her knees on the sofa and hugged him. Juuri and Haruka watched with happiness. Their smiles faltered and a shiver ran down Yuuki's spine. " Some people are here...I can sense them. They aren't very nice. Momma I'm scared,"

Haruka shared a glance with Juuri and Kaname and nodded. "I'll go see who it is. Don't worry Yuuki," he smiled assuringly. He stood up and left.

After a while Juuri too stood up abruptly. "Kaname take care of Yuuki," she smiled and went to see her husband.

"Momma No!" Yuuki was about to jump off the sofa and follow but Kaname held her back. "Kaname," tears brimmed her eyes.

"Yuuki, we must stay here," he held her close. His jaw tightened as he smelt the familiar blood.

Yuuki's eyes widened in horror. "Papa!" She screamed. The door opened to the windowless room adorned by family portraits and Juuri staggered in, her white dress stained in blood. "Momma!" Yuuki jumped down from the sofa and into her mother's welcoming embrace. She cried at seeing her mother's pure white dress stained with blood.

Juuri pulled back in arm's length and mustered a smile for her daughter's sake. She looked over at Kaname and nodded him to come over. He compiled and stood by Yuuki. "I'm going to put a spell on Yuuki to turn her into a human for her protection so they can't smell her pure blood. I want you to take her far away from here to the Family Fortress. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Juuri," nodded Kaname.

"It has been wonderful to have a son like you," her breathing was becoming ragged.

"Momma!" Yuuki shifted her gaze between them, in confusion

Juuri kissed the top of Kaname's head and then kissed Yuuki on her forehead. "I love you," she breathed, sincerity in her brown eyes. A green aura surrounded Juuri and Yuuki while Kaname stepped back. Blood began to trickle from Juuri's eyes, cracks began to form on her pale flawless skin and then her body began to fade away.

"Momma..." Yuuki's eye lids became heavy and she swayed before falling unconscious in Kaname's arms.

That night Kaname had fled with Yuuki, taking care of any enemies which became obstacles in his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them! I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

I let out a deep sigh as I stare out the window. The puffy white clouds move at an ample pace in the baby blue sky where the sun peeks through and lush trees sway. How I long to feel the breeze caress and tousle my long chestnut brown hair…the warm rays of the sun to gleam on by pale skin….I want to curl my toes on freshly cut grass and even climb a tree! But atlas I can't because I can't leave the castle. Ever since the day our parents died, Kaname has been protective of me to the point that it now feels overbearing! I understand that because he is a vampire and the day brings discomfort and the fact that's he's nocturnal but I'm still human. Why can I leave the castle?

I rarely see him because he's busy with work since he is the Kuran Prince. I long to see him the most when he leaves for days on end and I'm alone in the castle…well not entirely but bored most definitely. Kaname had assigned other vampires who are also aristocrats, the second in the power hierarchy, for my protection. I find myself cooped up in my room either reading books or painting to keep myself occupied.

The door to my room is swung open and in strides the only person who would barge in without knocking – Hanabusa Aido. I don't turn to look at him and just focus on birds soaring in the sky…they're so lucky to spread their wings and fly…..at least they're free.

"Yuuki- I mean Lady Yuuki," he cringes a bit and I hold back a laugh. He finds it difficult to address me formally and I'm thankful for that. "Step away from the window. There's no point looking at something one cannot have," and I hate his obnoxious behaviour.

I scoff with an eye roll and move away from the window with my hands up. I sit on the foot of the bed and stare at him.

"Ready for our lesson today?" his lips twitch to a smirk as I groan.

"Yes Aido,"

"Pardon," he gestures that he didn't hear me. I know he does that on purpose to irk me.

"Yes sensei Aido," I say sarcastically with a hint of annoyance.

"Better," he opens the book he was holding in one hand and motions for me to follow him to the study table.

I push off from the bed and follow. We both sit and I open my own copy of the book.

"Chapter 17 page 3," he instructs and I find the book marked page to read aloud.

Half way through the thick volume I yawn and my eyes feel heavy. I feel as if the life of my almond eyes is dimming like a flickering candle before being snuffed. Dramatic I know but it's just that I'm bored! Just as I stop and close my eyes to rest, cold water is splashed on my face. I gasp with my mouth agape like a fish. Blinking my eyes to clear my vision I glare at Aido who bursts into fits of laughter. Curse his power to manipulate water, especially ice.

I slap my hands on the table and stand up. "Look I'm soaking wet!" I shriek. My hair is sloppily sticking to my face which has beads of water rolling down and my dress is drenched.

"Well…you shouldn't have dozed off. Distractions can cost you," he smirked, his crystal blue eyes twinkling with mischievousness.

"You're lucky I'm not a vampire with powers or else I would show you," I playfully glare. Odd as it may sound I'm glad Aido treats me like this. Whereas, others give me so much respect and formality that I feel sick. I can tell the other vampires don't like me as much and just follow orders because of their utmost respect for Kaname. To them I'm just a human Kaname saved ten years ago and protects for unknown reasons. But I know the truth and so does Kaname yet our lips are sealed for my protection. Enemies can't kill what they can't smell and the scent of the pure blood is so pure and sweet that one must restrain to not commit the forbidden act.

"You better go change before you catch a cold,"

"And whose fault would that be?" I shot back.

Aido frowns and sticks his tongue out at me. I laugh and walk to the wardrobe to pick another dress to wear. Even childishly he acts and teases me yet he cares for me. Out of the other vampires I can honestly say I'm closer to Aido.

I come out from the bathroom drying my hair with a towel. Aido is leaning back in the chair which is balanced on two legs while he rests his head in the palm of his interlocked hands.

"Aido….how does it feel outside?" I ask. He sighs exasperatedly and leaves his relaxed position. "Please," I implore.

"It's different to what you read in books. The first-hand experience is amazing than words can describe,"

"Will I ever leave this castle and go outside?" I ask to whom I don't know.

Aido gets up and takes his book. He walks up to me with a frown plastered on his face. "Just stop thinking about it, jeez! He scolds and walks to the door. "Don't do this to yourself," he mumbles and leaves me…alone in my room again.

* * *

I'm sketching a picture of myself outside in the open. It looks appealing to me. If only there was a way I could jump into the canvas. I glance outside again. My eyes widen and a smile ascends to my lips as I watch the car park up. It could only mean one thing – Kaname is back! I quickly cover the painting by flipping over a page and set my pallet down. I bolt out the double doors and run down the hallway and down the stairs to his welcoming arms. Routine as it may be I'm always happy and excited to see him.

"I'm happy to see you to Yuuki," he strokes my hair affectionately. "Have you been good while I was away?" I frown and pull back. I dislike it when he treats me like a child. I'm sixteen years old, close enough to being an adult! He chuckles seeing me pout and pats my head. I supress a growl and cross my arms disobediently. Smiling, he walks past me and heads upstairs. We don't spend much time together even in the same castle.

* * *

I pace outside his room door nervously. I stop and lift my hand to knock on the door. Biting my lip I knock. After a few moments he opens the door.

"Yuuki," he smiles. "Come in," he motions moving out of the way to allow me entry. I comply and tentatively walk in.

I drop my gaze to the floor and twiddle my thumbs. Sensing my anxiety he encircles his arms around me from behind. I close my eyes shut and make a small inaudible noise.

"What is it Yuuki?" he asks gently, placing his chin on my shoulder. Shivers run down my spine at this disturbingly close proximity.

Taking a deep breath I open my eyes. Now or never. A lot of time has gone by in idleness, fear and nervousness….delaying the matter. "I want to leave the castle,"

I feel him stiffen and his shoulders tense. His arms unwrap themselves from me and he steps back. The atmosphere is awkward. I bravely turn around to read his expression. His face is stoic and eyes distantly cold. I suddenly feel afraid as I hear a crack from the window and it opens allowing the red curtains to sway. The cold breeze makes me shudder but I hold my ground. A part of me wants to run from here to avoid the unexpected yet the other part wants me to face the music.

"No," he says simply and sternly.

"But I-"

"I say what I mean. You will not leave the castle. I forbid you. Your stay is for your protection,"

I frown and anger simmers inside of me. "What protection?!" I shout and he's taken aback from my outburst. "You have never once told me what I'm hiding from or from what I'm being protected. I'm fed up of being confined in this castle for ten years. I can't go to school like normal people my age except being home tutored. I haven't even interacted with kids my own age. You know what's even more ridiculous? Not even stepping foot in my own garden! Living here is suffocating! I want to go out and see the world and its people. Feel the seasons than just seeing them come and go from my window," I breathe heavily, my petite body shaking and shoulders heaving up and down. I'm amazed that I had so much frustration bottled up inside of me and how it just erupted like a volcano.

Kaname sighs and pulls me into a hug to calm me down. "I'm sorry Yuuki for not telling you the reason. But trust me…I'll tell you when the time is right," he murmurs in my hair and strokes my back. "I can't let you go out yet, you're not ready. Please be a good girl and just forget about this,"

My rage returns at hearing being called a 'good girl'. I despise being treated like a small, vulnerable and defenceless child! I am a rational thinking human being who knows what's right and wrong. I'm old enough to make my own decisions.

"I hate you," I whisper.

"What?" he sounds surprised.

"I hate you!" I say it louder this time and push him away. "I hate the way you treat me like some dumb oblivious child! I know everything….I've seen you with Ruka and how intimately you sucked her blood,"

His eyes widen and lips part. "Yuuki," he reaches out to me but I slap his hand away.

"Don't touch me! Just stay the hell away from me!" I yell and run out. Hot tears then roll down my cheeks. Without warming my arm is yanked and I come to a stumbling halt.

"Ruka…..?" I whisper with my voice cracking.

"Shut up!" she snarls tightening her grip on my forearm. "How dare you speak like that to Lord Kaname?! If it wasn't for Lord Kaname's order to protect you I would just-"

"Ruka!" Akatsuki stops her. "Just leave her alone. She's just an ungrateful brat,"

The words make me wince. "Whatever happens between Kaname and I is none of your business!" I spat snatching my arm out of her grip. Ruka glares and Akatsuki's eyes widen a bit. I feel the overwhelming urge to cry and so run away from them. Upon reaching my room, I close my door and lean against it. This was the last straw! I want out! I can't stay here anymore…in this prison. I go to my bed and pull off the bed sheets tying the ends together.

"This won't be long enough," I mused with a frown.

I take out a few more bed sheets and also pull down the satin curtains.

"This will do," I smile and tie one end to the bed post and carefully walk to the open window, minding not to entangle my feet.

The door to my bedroom opens and I freeze at the prospect of being caught.

"Oh Yuuki I just heard about your altercation with Ruka and-" Aido stops mid-sentence.

I spin around and smile sheepishly. His eyes widen after a few moments when he realizes what I was about to do.

"Please don't tell Kaname!" I sputter before he has a chance to say anything. "Please. I'm just going out for a while. I'll be back soon. I promise," I quickly draw an invisible X on my heart to seal the deal.

"That's so cliché of you," he snorts with an eye roll. Walking to the window he flicks his wrist and an ice slide forms reaching down to the ground.

My eyes widen in shock and mouth agape. Aido is actually helping me escape? "But Aido….."

He smirks and there is a glint in his blue orbs. "Lady Yuuki I shall go get you something to eat. You must be hungry!" he looks to the door and shouts cupping his lips.

I smile and drop the bed sheets to hug him. "Thank you so much!"

"Eh get off!" he shakes me off. "Just keep your promise," he rubs the back of his neck.

I turn to the window ready to climb out. This was it.

"Wait!" he orders and I stop clumsily. "Its cold outside….you're going to catch a cold," he mutters.

I giggle at the face he's making and rush to my wardrobe. I rummage to find a woolly jumper with a hood, a coat and gloves. I also take out Ugg boots from the shoe rack. I remember Aido got me the outwear when I really wanted to go out and have a snow fight, he made it so we had it in my room. Once ready I picked up the bed sheets and threw them out the window and on to the ice slide.

"Thanks," I say with a grin.

"Just go already," he groans.

I giggle before climbing out and sliding down. I bite my lip to supress the urge to scream. I feel butterflies in my stomach as I glide down the fifty foot castle. I clutch the edges of curved ice edge feeling more than just scared. Aido had made sure that I would be safe and wouldn't fall but sliding 50 feet down is frightening to say the least. For a second I have second thoughts but before I can consider it I see the end and jump to my feet. I turn around to see the ice slide disappear and all that's left is the rope of bed sheets swaying. I glance up at Aido and wave before running off the castle grounds. There isn't much need to have tall iron gates with barbed wire since no one knew I would escape and no one rarely stepped foot on this private land.

I laugh waving my arms above my head. I couldn't believe this was happening. I stopped briefly to ponder why would Aido let me escape? That so easily and without considering the dangers…..if there are any...

* * *

Hanabusa Aido watched the girl disappear until she was only a spec. He sighed taking out a green marble which he rolled between his index finger and thumb. "It's better if you leave Yuuki and never come back. You wouldn't have liked what was awaiting you,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews.**

I walk along the cobblestone path, venturing into town. I gaze around my surroundings seeing people go about their daily business. Aido was right, it's a whole different experience.

I sit on the edge of the water fountain and just decide to observe for now.

An elderly woman's bag rips as she's walking. Her apples and other groceries scatter. Her grandson tries to help pick the things but a few apples escape rolling away.

I feel my duty to help so rise to my feet and chase after the apples. I pick them up in my arms and take them back to the elderly woman.

"Here, they were getting away," I simply say.

She looks at the apples and glances up. She smiles showing her few set of teeth.

"Thank you so much," she takes off her head scarf and gestures me to place them in. She ties the ends together to ensure they don't fall.

I smile and wave a good bye to her and her shy grandson who's hiding behind her, clutching the skirt of her dress.

I glance at the sky to see it slowly darkening. I better head back like I promised. Following the sign posts I reach a bus stop. I'm sure it will take me close to the castle since I'm too tired and lazy to walk it. I hop on and look around for a seat. The seat at the back seems fine and sit down without anyone beside me. The bus isn't too crowded and I'm thankful.

With a harmless jolt the bus takes off. I occupy myself by staring outside the window.

"Ticket please," I hear and turn to see a man in an navy blue uniform and hat. He's holding a clip board and tapping his pen.

"Excuse me...?" I ask.

"Ticket please," he repeats, a little more sternly.

Oh no I don't have a ticket to travel on the bus. I would have bought one but I don't have money. I panic as thoughts of consequences flash through my mind. Would they ask me to leave at the middle of the journey? Or would I be handed to the police. I should have thought this through.

"I don't have a ticket," I whisper to not draw attention to myself as a few people are staring.

"Hmm no ticket? Well do you have money to buy one then," he says a bit louder and I begin to feel embarrassed.

"No sir. I left it at home," I smile meekly hoping he would let me off.

"No ticket or money then you would have to get off," he declares rudely. "Give me your name and address so I can write up a fine for this crime," he taps his pen on the clip board and looks at me expectantly.

"Excuse me...I'll pay for her ticket," says a raspy voice from the front.

The ticket inspector turns allowing me to see my saviour. It's the same elderly woman I helped earlier. Good deeds have their rewards. I smile at the thought.

"I know her. Consider she's with me," she tells him.

"Fine," the ticket inspector grumbles, unhappy that he doesn't have to write a fine which is triple the price of a ticket. He takes the cash and tears off a ticket, handing it me roughly.

"Thank you," I nod with a smile. She waves assuringly and turns back to her seat.

Time flies by staring out the window and watching people get off at different stops. The elderly woman and her young grandson also left but I made sure to say good bye. I yawn feeling my eyelids heavy. Easing into the corner of my seat and wrapping my arms around myself I rest my eyes just for a moment...

"Hey wake up kid," I hear a gruff voice.

I flutter my eyes and sit up slowly. I look up to see the ticket master staring down at me.

"It's the last stop so you'll have to get off," he informs me before leaving to the front.

I glance out the window to see it pitch black. How long was I asleep for? Panic washes over me as I realise the possibility that I may be lost.

I stand up seeing the seats empty except one with a man who I don't feel comfortable looking at. I amble to the front using the seats for support.

"Excuse me, did we by any chance pass a castle of some sorts?" I ask fearing the reply.

The ticket inspector looks at me as if I've grown a second head.

"Castle? No but we've passed a few towns. Where are you supposed to be headed?"

I deliberate whether to tell him the truth. If he doesn't know then should he? I sigh and decide that I'll find my own way home. Leading him to a road close to a private property owned by a vampire isn't wise.

"Just the next stop," I answer flatly and sit down at a close seat.

"Kids," he mutters and sits at the seat next to the driver.

The last stop arrives and I hop off. I see the bus drive off and then look around. The path behind leads to a village whereas there is a forest ahead. There was also a forest near the castle. It wouldn't hurt to give it a shot. Besides the street lamps would help from the distance.

I saunter through the forest feeling cold and scared from the sounds of woodland creatures. I can see what appears to be like a tall building resembling a castle in the distance. That must be it. I haven't seen the castle from the outside so I assume it must look like that.

I trudge faster but my pace slows down upon realising the repercussions. Kaname must have found out and must be livid. Aido, Ruka, Akatsuki, Senri, Rima and Takuma must be searching for me. I bite my lip and continue. It's too dark and cold to find another alternative.

I suddenly stop seeing a silhouette emerge from behind a tree. It's a man with piercing red eyes grinning to much for my liking.

"Hello there little one...What are you doing out here alone? Are you lost? Allow me to help," he smirks walking forward. His lips part to reveal protruding fangs that sparkle at sharp tips in the moonlight. My eyes widen and fear consumes me when I realise he's a vampire.

I stagger backwards keeping my eye on him. Just as he sprints forwards I duck under his grabbing arms and run. This seems like pure luck as vampires are quicker than humans.

"Help! Someone help!" I scream hoping someone would please hear my cries.

I trip over a root of a tree and turn quickly to see him stalking towards me like a lion after a wounded gazelle. I try my level best to stand up but fall back down ungratefully. I've sprained my ankle and it hurts to the point where I can't bear to stand on it. Instead I just crawl backwards screaming for help again hoping for anyone to hear my pleas.

The evil vampire jumps me and restrains my arms as I struggle against him. Tears roll down my cheeks as I feel that I'm going to die.

"Please let me go," I implore sadly.

"Hold still my precious," he pushes my arms apart and lowers his head to lick my neck. I whimper in disgust as my body quivers from the discomfort and strain.

Just as he's about to plunge his teeth into my neck a gun shot is heard. He gazes up and his eyes widen. Quickly he jumps off me and begins to back away slowly. Another gun shot echoes and a red symbol hovers over his chest before piercing it. He turns pale and cracks turning into blue sparkling dust that's gone with the wind.

I hear foot steps coming closer through the rustling leaves, then a boy a year older than me comes into view. He has silver hair and violet eyes that shine like crystals. Just looking at him I feel a connection. He places his chained platinum gun into a case in his jacket. My eye lids become heavy and I slowly drift into unconsciousness. His mouth is moving but no sound reaches my ears. I want to look at him longer but all I see is darkness and my mind becomes blank.


	4. Chapter 4

I come into the living room and ungracefully plopped on to the sofa. I felt exhausted as it was a tedious slow day. Attending Day Class and then patrolling the grounds all night isn't my preferred lifestyle but it has to be done. To top it off I recused a girl from a Level E in the forest outside the school gates. If I hadn't heard her shouts for help then news of her dead body would be going around like wild fire or she would've been eaten by woodland creatures.

When I first laid eyes on her I felt like some sort of a ...connection. As I carried her limp unconscious body my eyes kept glancing at her face. She's beautiful but her innocence reflects even more.

"Any luck?" I ask Kaien Cross.

He's sitting hunched over the desk while his determined yet weary eyes stare at the computer screen before him.

"Nope, nothing," he sits back and takes off his glasses to rub his tired eyes. He eases further back into the chair and with a yawn stretches. "It's strange. She's not in the school records at all. I even contacted the police and they say she isn't in the missing persons reports or their records. It's like she fell from the sky!"

I raise a brow "So there isn't any background information on her? May be she's not from here?" I say as it's logical. No one can just pop into existence!

"Perhaps. We'll just have to wait until she regains consciousness to ask her any questions,"

A loud thump is heard from above that cannot be ignored. Cross and I look up at the ceiling before jumping to our feet and rushing upstairs.

I quickly open the door so Cross and I rush in to see...that the girl is on the floor leaning against the bed on her side while clutching the sheets.

"You have a sprained ankle so you can't walk on it straight away. Didn't you establish that?" I scold.

The brunette looks at me and just stares blankly as if I spoke a foreign language.

"Zero that's no way to talk to a lady," Cross tells me. He walks forward a little bit and squats down to her level. The girl shows a look of fear and discomfort and moves back. "No no, I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe here in my home," Cross assured with a smile. "My name is Kien Cross and I'm the headmaster of Cross Academy. This here is Zero Kiryuu," he points at me and I grunt instead of saying a proper greeting.

Her big brown eyes shift from him to me in nervousness. She doesn't seem to be convinced and I don't blame her. She's in a strangers home with unfamiliar people. I would be cautious too.

"What's your name?" Cross asks pointing to her.

The girl furrows her brows and looks around for some indication. It's like she's racking her brain and thinking hard. She meets our gaze and shrugs.

"So you don't know your own name?" I snort. I don't believe that entirely.

"Perhaps she isn't completely out of the trauma. These things happen. I'll call for a doctor to make sure if she's really okay," Cross stands up and turns to face me. "We should leave her for now to recollect her thoughts and get her bearings right,"

I nod and close the door behind us.

* * *

Cross and I watch from a far as the doctor asks basic questions before examines the girl from head to toe with much difficulty, as she's hesitant and keeps edging away with small whimpers.

With a sigh he comes to us after placing his stethoscope around his neck and then picking up his carry case. "It seems to me that from the trauma of the incident she's been through that it's impacted her greatly. She seems to be going through a phase of amnesia and is mute. Special care has to be taken of her as her state is that of an innocent frightened child," he explains.

"For how long and is there chance of recovery?" I ask.

"Time wise I'm not so sure but it should be temporary. If she's taken care of property with warmth then recovery is more than certain," he smiles patting my shoulder. "No need to worry,"

"I'm not," I say flatly.

"Thank you Dr Kimura," Cross immediately shakes his hand and leads him out.

I glance over at her and she stares back. I don't see fear but curiosity in her eyes when she looks at me. It's disturbing. I ponder over what the doctor said about me being worried. Why would I be worried for a stranger? I asked a simple question. Did I seem worried for her?

"So it appears we have a new guest," Cross claps his hands once. "But without a name what can be call her?" Cross taps his chin going through a list of girl names through his mind.

I sigh at his antics. When does he ever become serious? I look at the girl who stares with confusion at the idiot.

"Yuuki," I tell him.

"Huh...what...?" Cross looks at me strangely.

"Her name is Yuuki. It's on her necklace that's around her neck," I inform him.

Cross looks back to see the girl fidgeting with the necklace that had the letters Y-U-U-K-I adorned with diamanté.

"Yuuki it is! It's such a lovely name too,"

* * *

I observe with my arms folded over my chest and leaning against the wall as Cross tries to feed Yuuki. Boring as this is, it's beats going to school. I would just fall asleep in class anyway. So when Cross asked for my help I agreed with less eagerness.

Yuuki at first holds the bowl of porridge. She turns the spoon, lifts it then allows the porridge to slump back into the bowl. She repeats again but this time sniffs the oat much before dropping the spoon back. She was reluctant to eat on her own.

"Here have one bite," coos Cross bringing the spoon to her lips but she moves her head to side. "Aw come on. Try it for daddy,"

"Daddy?" I raise a brow

"Yep she's my temporary daughter,"

Yuuki shakes her head and crosses her arms in defiance.

Cross sighs in defeat. "She just won't eat," he looks at me and grins with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Perhaps she won't eat from my hands but you can try Zero,"

"What?!" I exclaim. He has to be kidding me. "No," I decline.

"Just try it. You never know. The sooner she recovers then she can leave," he reasons.

"No,"

"Fine I can assign you to-" he smirks and I understand what he's thinking.

"Alright," I sigh in annoyance. I hate it when he exploits my weakness and dislikes. I snatch the bowl from him roughly and sit beside Yuuki. She looks at me and tilts her head to study me with her innocent eyes.

"Here," I bring the spoon to her lips and surprisingly she parts her lips to take a bite.

Cross looks at us in awe. "You did it," he whispers.

Yuuki ignores him and looks up at me. She smiles leaning a bit closer and glides her fingers through my sliver hair which interests her. I tilt my head back from her reach and glare but she's unfazed.

"I think she likes you Zero which means she would be better in your care," Cross tells me with a goofy grin.

"I don't think so. I'm not babysitting her!" I voice my disapproval.

"Zero," Cross whines with a pout. "Where is your humanity?"

"It died a long time ago," I glare at him as he knows my past fairly well.

Cross sighs. "I know but your humanity isn't dead but dormant,"

"Yeah right," I scoff.

A hand on my forearm grabs my attention and I turn to see Yuuki balancing to sit on her knees. She smiles patting my back as if to calm me down. Her gentle touch seems to work and I forget the source of my aggravation isn't in the room. We stare into each other's eyes seeking something which we ourselves don't know. I quickly look away. She's alright and not a thorn to irk me. So I think we can get along.

* * *

Meanwhile in a castle furniture is flown and destroyed in flames while windows crack and lightbulbs explode. Seven vampires watch in fear as the pure blood shows his wrath to the inanimate objects.

"Where is she?! I want her! If you can't find her then you'll all be dust!" Kaname fumes as he uses his telekinesis to vent his fury.

"Lord Kaname we've searched everywhere. She isn't in the castle," Takuma informs keeping his cool.

"She must have escaped somehow," comments Rima casually taking a bite from her pocky.

"But how?" Akatsuki ponders aloud, glancing at Aido who averts his gaze.

"Don't worry Kaname we will find her..." assures Ruka with a bow. "...if it makes you happy,"

Kaname exhales a deep breath and pinches the bridge if his nose. "I can't believe a human girl managed to escape even with seven aristocrat vampires assigned for her protection and to keep a watchful eye over her,"

"Hey Aido you're close to her. How did she manage to leave?" Asked Senri.

Kaname's ears perk up and focuses his gaze on Aido.

"I-I don't know...and I'm not close to her!" Aido defended. "She fooled me too! Don't worry Lord Kaname we'll get her back for you,"


End file.
